1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobility aid for the physically disabled and, more particularly, to a multifunctional mobility device combining a walker and a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices include well known conventional walkers and wheelchairs. Furthermore, other mobility devices have been developed that are of dual-purpose or multi-purpose construction, incorporating one or more various functions, such as those offered by walkers, wheelchairs, chairs, etc.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,967 issued to Hulterstrum on Oct. 29, 1991 discloses a collapsible mobility device which includes a base with a vertical support and a seat, the base being supported on casters. The vertical support is capable of being extended and retracted while the seat can be pivoted from a functional horizontal position to an upward storage position. With the various accessories provided on the mobility device disclosed in this Patent, the device is capable of being used as a stool, a swivel chair, a wheelchair, a luggage rack, a walker and a wheeled cane. Regarding the wheelchair and walker constructions, this mobility device resembles basically a standard wheelchair, whereas the walker is of the type that is mounted on wheels, wherein the user grasps the elevated handles thereof and pushes and follows the device which displaces on its wheels. The user thus displaces behind the walker in a walking motion which requires that the user lifts his feet to gradually advance. PG,3
In "Why sit when you can Stand-N-GO", Stand-N-Go Inc. discloses a mobility device wherein the user is in a standing position on a platform supported by wheels, the user being well secured to the device and being able to operate a steering wheel which drives by way of an endless vertically oriented chain, along the same principle as a bicycle, the rear wheels of the device. The device has the lower body support of a standing frame but operates and maneuvers like a wheelchair. The device is hand powered, whereby it does not necessitate any batteries or complex electronic circuitry which can run out of current or fail, respectively. A retractable work table is provided on the frame of the device. This mobility standing aid is further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,997 issued to Owens on Mar. 7, 1989.
In "Affordable alternatives for dignity and independence", Rifton discloses a gait trainer which includes a frame mounted on wheels and including means for securing the user in a standing position thereby allowing the user to move around by walking while being supported by the training device. The arm rests and the wheels can be reversed to create a posterior walker.
In "New Life Dimension with the Pro-Vertic "2000" self-rising Wheelchair", Pro-Vertic 1987 Inc. discloses a self-rising wheelchair designed for people having lower limb paralysis. The device resembles a wheelchair in that it includes small front wheels and large rear wheels, and a platform onto which the feet of the user can rest. However, the user's body is supported by a further platform which extends at a slight angle from the vertical. The device allows for the user to be in a substantially standing position thereby improving blood circulation and reducing pressure sores. A lifting mechanism is provided for allowing instant standing and seating with infinite intermediate positions.
Rifton's "Mobile Prone Standers" are pre-ambulatory standing devices which each include a platform which supports the user in standing position, the user being secured by way of straps to a vertical frame and being able to operate by hand a pair of large wheelchair-type front wheels with the frame including a pair of rear casters. A further caster provided in front of the large wheels and located at a distance from the floor adds stability to the device.
In "Free Spirit.TM. folding rollator", AMG Homecare, a division of AMG Medical Inc., discloses a folding rollator including a frame supported by four wheels and handles connected to the frame, the unit operating as a walker-type device mounted on wheels. Removable plastic tray and carry basket are adaptable to the frame of the unit.